Merc outfit
Merc outfits are a group of outfits commonly worn by wastelanders. Variants Merc adventurer outfit Merc adventurer outfits can be looted from several NPCs such as Nathan and Billy Creel, both in Megaton, Dave in Republic of Dave, Brock and Shrapnel, both in Rivet City, Bittercup in Big Town and Justin in Meresti Metro station, Moira Brown also sells it in Megaton. It can also be found in some footlockers and storages. The appearance of the male variant is a large black vest with a red long sleeved undershirt and black, crudely stitched-together pants. While the female variant is the same though it is short sleeved and exposes the midriff. Looking closely at the collar of the male variant, you can see three teeth strung across it. Merc charmer outfit A blue and gray outfit, the male version resembling a three piece suit, heavily stitched and reinforced as well as having a small metal cup on the groin area, and the female version a ripped and torn business suit. Bannon sells one and they can also be found on Pronto, the owner of Lock and Load and Theo, the dead ammo-carrying ranger in the Statesman Hotel during the Reilly's Rangers quest. Nova and Trinnie wear it. It will also random spawn in lockers and footlockers. It is also worn by Nadine of Point Lookout . Merc cruiser outfit The merc cruiser outfit comprises a long leather coat with the arms removed, worn over a white t-shirt (male) or a white muscle shirt (female). The lower part of the armor consists of a pair of stitched and reinforced pants with chains around the ankles and a pair of army boots. The pants look like they may have been sewn together using different pieces of fabric. This outfit is worn by a number of NPCs including Slavers, Megaton residents, Three Dog, Lucy West, Prime, Moriarty, and Wernher. It will also random spawn in lockers and footlockers. Interesting enough, the Vault-boy logo carries a Knights of the Iron Cross medal, awarded only to soldiers of the Wehrmacht, oddly, he wears it on his chest. Merc grunt outfit The outfit consists of a dirty white T-shirt (white tanktop for female) and brown cargo pants, tucked into shin-high army boots. It can be found on several NPCs, including Sid, Argyle and all of the Wasteland Captives. It will also spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers. The female version also has a small splash of blood on the left thigh. Merc troublemaker outfit A bulky black and dark blue leather jacket tucked into black gloves with blue pants and black knee-high boots. On the male version there are two bandoleers strapped diagonally around the torso. The female version does away with the belted ammo and instead has several leather cartridge carrying belts around the waist. Can be found on many Slavers in Paradise Falls (namely Grouse) or in the Lincoln Memorial (Silas and many other slavers) but it can be found on other people such as Evan King. It will also spawn randomly in lockers and footlockers. Merc veteran outfit Very similar to the merc cruiser outfit, but in faded/blued black and a dust mask is worn around the neck. The male version adds thick mesh around the wrists and shoulders, three medals on the chest and a scarf and face mask. Merc veteran Outfits can be found on many slavers and some NPCs such as Goalie Ledoux. Merc gear The outfit is a combination of armor and black overcoat. The black overcoat is covered with green shoulder pads and green/yellow gauntlets. The armor resembles pre-War LAPD riot armor, similar to riot gear. There is an ammo belt wrapped around the wearer's torso and a unorganized leather belt. * For other versions found in Fallout Shelter, see: Sturdy merc gear and heavy merc gear Category:Armor and clothing de:Söldner-Einsatzoutfit es:Traje de mercenario